


My Brother; My Son

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Brother and Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gen, Possessed Sam Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Dean is looking for his missing father when he gets a panicked phone call from his baby brother. Dropping everything, he rushes to Sam's side and finds more questions than answers. As he learns more and more about Sam's dark destiny, and the bond they share, Dean must decide if he wants to turn his back on his brother or protect him to the end.(Brotherly/Fatherly Love only between Sam and DeanWincest version available (My Brother; My Child; My Lover))





	My Brother; My Son

Dean hadn’t seen his father in a month, and it wasn’t for lack of trying to find him, but all his fear over John being missing went out the window when he saw Sam’s caller ID light up on his phone. Since Sam went to Stanford he hadn’t heard from him, so whatever he was calling for had to be an emergency. “Sammy? Are you okay?”

“Dean- oh God- there’s so much blood. I’m scared. De help me,” Sam’s voice was panicked.

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?”

“I don’t… some motel I think…” Sam read out an address he saw on a pamphlet next to the bed.

“It’s gonna be okay Sammy.  Don’t move. I’m on my way.”

It took Dean just under an hour to get to Sam, thanks to all the speed limits he was more than happy to desecrate. If anything had threatened his baby brother he would willingly destroy it. When he found the room he pounded on the door, but receiving no answer opened the door himself to see Sam sitting numbly on the bed. His own blood ran cold at the red staining Sam’s shirt. Dean dropped to his knees in front of his brother and inspected the shirt. The torn fabric looked like Sam had been shot a couple times through the stomach and chest, and the blood corroborated that, but his skin was unmarred.

“I think it’s my blood Dean. It’s… all over my hands. And I can’t remember what happened. Dean I’m so scared.”

“Well what’s the last thing you remember?” Dean was freaked out, and the bloodied clothes weren’t helping, so he hauled Sam into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “I’ll lend you some of my clothes; you’re not too much bigger than me really.”

“I- Dad called me. Said he wanted to see me. To apologise, mend broken bridges. Make sure I was doing okay. I figured I had nothing to lose. Then it’s all blacked out.”

“Dad ran off a month ago, when did he call you?”

“Judging by the date on my phone? A week ago. I’m missing a whole week Dean.” Sam swallowed. He started stripping for the shower and Dean left him to it, going out to the Impala to grab a change of clothes for his brother. When Sam re-joined him in the bedroom he dialled a number several times. “Alright who the hell are you calling?” Dean eventually asked.

“Meg. She’s this girl I met a while ago, I uh, I was with her when I left to go meet Dad. She was psyching me up for it, y’know?”

“This Meg knows about Dad? What did you tell her?”

“Just that we’re hunters. She already knew monsters are real, I rescued her from a couple of vampires.” Sam frowned and sat down next to Dean. “What happened to me Dean?”

“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out. I promise. Maybe we can retrace your steps? Where does this Meg chick live?”

“The last place I remember is getting to the place Dad wanted to meet me with Meg. She insisted on driving me.” Sam went through his coat pockets and found the address he’d written down. “Best to start there, right?”

They packed up and left the motel, heading for the location John had requested Sam meet him at. It turned out to be what looked like a warehouse, or maybe it was a factory, and Sam was out of the car before Dean could totally stop, running to another car parked by the entrance in which there was the slouched, cold body of a woman. “Sam?”

“Dean… it’s Meg… she’s dead.” Tears filled Sam’s eyes, “Dean she’s dead.”

“Sam I’m sorry…” Dean didn’t know what else to say, but his eyes wandered and caught sight of some wires leading to a security system. “Cameras. Let’s find out what the hell happened here.” 

They broke in and found their way to the office, loading up the computer. On the footage they watched Sam walk into the warehouse alone while Meg stayed out in the car. For a few minutes it looked like they were just watching a video of the two men talking, and then to Dean’s horror John raised his gun and shot Sam twice in the guts. Painful and 100% lethal. Their Dad had wanted him to suffer as he died. Then a thick black fog entered Sam through his mouth and he stood up straight, raising a hand to send John flying into the wall. The injured Sam ran from the warehouse.

Suddenly Sam’s whole demeanour changed and he chuckled, “Yeah. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him, for Sam’s sake. So, you’re Dean. Damn, Sam sure does cry over you. You're a real heart breaker, you know that?" He looked over at Dean and his eyes flashed black. “I’m Meg. And you’re welcome, if it wasn’t for me Sam would be dead right now. Camera doesn’t lie sweetheart.” Sam’s head snapped back, the demon leaving his body in a hurry to return to a more comfortable fit. Sam sagged into Dean’s arms. “Dean? What just happened?”

Meg started her car and drove away, her body had begun to decompose and she wanted to fix that before she returned to Sam. No need to scare her friend more than she already had.

Dean watched through the footage one more time, then stole the tape and went back to the Impala with Sam. Once they were side by side in the front seat he promised, “Sam, you’re gonna be okay. I won’t let Dad hurt you again. I don’t care if you’re friends with some demon chick, okay?” he turned his head to look at Sam. “You’re my brother. My little brother. It’s my job to look out for you and protect you, even from Dad, no matter what it takes.”

Sam sniffed and began to cry, leaning into Dean’s shoulder. Dean held him, trying to image what the hell was going through John’s mind to think it was okay to kill his brother – and trying to figure out what Sam and John had been talking about. If Sam couldn’t remember it was because that demon didn’t want him to remember. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When Sam calmed down Dean drove them to a motel with a parking lot in the back and hid the car behind the building before checking in with Sam. “Get some sleep Sammy. We can tackle this in the morning.”

Sam nodded, stripping down to boxers and Dean’s shirt so he could crawl into bed. “Dean? Thank you for coming to get me. Thanks for always being there for me, even when I haven’t been there for you.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, bitch.” Dean smiled down at him.

Sam smiled back, “You’re such a jerk.”

Dean waited until his brother was deep in sleep to take his phone and call Meg’s number. “I don’t care what you are,” he began when she answered, “I don’t even care how you found Sam. Thank you for saving him. Now tell me everything you can about what happened.”

“How do I know you won’t hurt him?” Meg challenged.

“He’s my brother. I’d kill myself before I hurt him like Dad did.”

“I’m a little busy with a healing spell right now. Meet me in a couple days at the diner Sam and I get pie at once a week. He’ll tell you where it is when he wakes up. I’m assuming he’s asleep since you called instead of him.”

“Wait, can you answer one thing now?” Dean lowered his voice. “What did you mean when you called me a heart breaker?”

Meg smiled, “Means that little Sammy over there was heartbroken when you didn’t do a damn thing to stop John cutting you out of his life. Who do you think Sam cried for when things got too tough? Who do you think he called Daddy? He never saw John as his father, he never cared what he thought – it was always you. And as far as Sam is aware, you rejected him for wanting to go to college, for being a freak.”

“That’s not true. Sam never called me. If he had I would have talked to him. I was proud of Sam. Stanford is a huge deal.”

“Sam didn’t know that. He wanted to call you he just didn’t feel welcome to. He loves you Dean, more than a brother. He loves you like a son loves their parents.”

Dean hung up and put Sam’s phone on the table, shaking his head. Deep down he knew she was right; he just didn’t want to believe that Sam had thought Dean would reject him like that. He pulled out his own phone and called John to leave a message on his answering machine, “Alright Dad. I found Sam. If you ever come near him again, I’ll shoot you myself.” He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, checking the locks and salt lines before getting into his own bed. Maybe the world would make more sense in the morning. He hoped so.


End file.
